The Fire Within
by 9L1VES
Summary: Tiffany,OC, is a 19 year old who is brought to Shang Tsung's island. He has tried to capture her since he learned about her presence. She is tired of running and "gets caught". All a little to easily, if you ask Scorpion. I hope you enjoy! Rated M for Language, suggestive theme, and adult content.
1. Prologue

The Fire Within  
By 9L1VES  
Prologue

A/n: I have rebooted the story. I struggled with the storyline...so I changed it...I think it is better now then it was...so enjoy.

The fresh smell of salt water filled her nostrils. Tiffany had never felt like this. She had never felt more alive then how she felt at this very moment. Her senses had never felt more vibrant. She was only nineteen and she graduated only a yea ago. Her parents had given her a ticket for California as a graduation present. She wanted to see the whales ever since she saw them in pictures when she was young. The air felt amazing against her skin. Even the light mist that flew out of the water felt great. She could hear something beneath the water. See looked over the side of the boat and saw a beautiful killer whale. She was from Colorado and she had only seen this creature in pictures. She leaned over the side slightly as the whale came out of the water. His skin felt just as she imagined.

"Aren't they amazing." The captain said leaning out of the cabin. Tiffany nodded and looked back down at the whale. It had left she shrugged it off and looked to the horizon. "We should head in, the weather is turning."

"Alright" She said holding the rail tightly. She smiled as the captain turned the boat around. The boat shook sharply. Tiffany looked at the captain with confusion. "Is everything Alright?"

"She's in a mood" he called from inside. The air had become cold suddenly. Tiffany rubbed her arms quickly. She looked towards the horizon there were clouds rolling in. "She won't start." The captain said in a tizzy. She looked at him harshly. He threw up his hands. "I'll try again" Tiffany had a bad feeling.

"No!" She shouted. It was to late before she could blink the boat exploded. Pain filled her face and then it stung. She couldn't breath she opened her eyes to see blood colored water. She was sinking in the water. She couldn't see which way was up or down. She caught a glimpse of light and started swimming for it. Her right arm hurt. It felt broke she couldn't swim forward. She was panicking as she felt like her lungs were on fire. She kicked as hard as she could. It didn't help she was dying. She needed air. Everything around her was going black. She gasped for air but nothing but water filled her lungs. She felt week as everything went dark.

"That's right Tiffany...Let go" a voice said softly. She saw a light it flickered quickly. She listened and let go. The light engulfed her as quickly. She felt warm as the light dimmed. "Rest now, the worst is over." The voice whispered softly.

"Welcome to your new life...it will be dangerous and hard, but we believe in you." A different more familiar voice whispered.

All the voices faded as she fell into a deep slumber. She was safe and at peace but she felt like she had been drained of every bit of energy. She let go of all her worries and slept.

When she finally opened her eyes at first everything was blurry. She lifted her head and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Her vision became clearer. She looked around and realized she was in a cave. She stood up and walked towards the water. She jumped as she saw a beautiful young woman dressed in a purple and black outfit. She had a mask on her face. She realized that this was her. She brought her hands in front of her face and shook her head. "What happened?" She said softly.

"You died, and we brought you back. We need you." A voice whispered. This voice was feminine and sweet.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany whispered.

"All will be explained" the voice whispered.

"Yes, but for know you must train and get used to your new body." Another voice whispered. This voice was male and strong sounding.

"Alright, can I at least know your names." Tiffany whispered softly.

"I'm alias" the female voice said "and he's max"

"Why can't u see you" Tiffany said looking around.

"All will be explained in time." Both the voices said as they faded out.


	2. Chapter One: Silly Games We Play

The Fire Within  
By 9L1VES  
Chapter One: Silly Games We Play

The voices hadn't come back I must have been a little more tired then I thought...never the less Shang Tsung was trying again to catch me. Ever since he found out that I existed he had a fascination with catching me. The person he sent last time almost got me. The idiot whose name escapes me had forgotten to see one of my hidden blades. I was gone before he even realized. Who would he send this time. This time I would let them catch me easily. I had enough of running it as time to see what Shang Tsung wanted.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Talking to your self love?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Kano.

"Oh Shang Tsung sent the best again...come to try to redeem your honor, Kano?" I said looking over my shoulder. His eyebrow rose a little.

"Oh, I'll do more than try." He smirked.

"Do your worst."I said putting my fists up.

"Oh I will." He grinned. He cracked his neck and put his fists up. He made the first move. I dodged his move quickly and swung my fist into the side of his head. He staggered to the ground. He shook his head and got up. His fist collided with my face. I grabbed my jaw in pain. "Come on love, your not even trying."He chuckled. I got up quickly and started for him. Suddenly I tasted dirt and my whole body was stiff. I was on the ground and someone was on top of me. I couldn't see who it was that held my head down. "I had her-" Kano scoffed. The person who was holding me was strong. I suddenly felt some sort of hand cuffs being put on. The person grabbed my neck and rose me to my feet. I looked over my shoulder to see a tall muscular man in a black and yellow outfit. His face was covered with a mask that covered everything except for his eyes. Which were glowing. I rose one of my eyebrows and scoffed.

"Who are you supposedly?" I huffed. He grabbed my arm and pushed me forward. "Wow, strong silent type? No wonder Shang Tsung sent you."

"He sent both of us, love" Kano said patting me on the head.

"Sure, Kano. You couldn't keep it up... He took me down in one move." I laughed.

"Like I said...I had her" he hissed "untill you showed up Scorpion." He mumbled under his breath. I chuckled as Kano glared at me.

"What's the matter Kano? Loosing what balls you have left."I smirked. He went to hit me but, Scorpion stopped him. "Aww your sweet" I sighed in a mocked tone. We rounded the corner leading to Shang Tsung's palace. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. We soon stood in a courtyard were Shang Tsung waited.

"Scorpion I new you would not fail me." He said as Scorpion yanked my arm downwards. I fell to my knees and looked up at him. He glared and then looked back at Shang Tsung.

"I see your face is still as ugly as I remember." I snapped. Scorpion slapped the back of my head.

"You don't have to stay captured." I said to myself I nodded and stood up, Scorpion went to stop me. I grabbed his hand and kicked his knee. I jumped over him as he tried to hit me. He spun around quickly and swung at me again. I dodged and kicked him in the jaw as he flew Into the air I jumped and kicked him into the courtyard. He quickly got up and ran for me. I kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground. He was up in one movement and slammed me against the wall.

"Enough!" Shang Tsung bellowed. Scorpion stood stiff as I looked at Shang Tsung.

"What is it exactly you want, Shang Tsung?" I said harshly.

"I just want you to be in a tournament I'm having." He said as I looked back at Scorpion. He was glancing over my body. I pressed myself against him and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"All you have to do is ask." I said taunting him. He glared and backed up a little. "And what exactly does this tournament initial?" I said as I turned to face Shang Tsung.

"You just have to fight." He said.

"Will I fight him" I said moving my head to Scorpion. Shang Tsung shook his head.

"His opponents are already set." He said with a grin.

"Fine, I agree but, I want to be free to get my weapons." I smiled.

"We have weapons" he said sounding annoyed.

"Fine" I sighed. Scorpion came over and unhooked the cuffs. I smiled and turned to face him. He looked down at me strangely. I put one hand on his chest. I smiled as I felt his chest plate. I ran a finger down the length of his torso. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. He grabbed my other hand tightly.

"Stop that" he whispered.

"Why am I making you nervous?" I whispered back as I rubbed my cheek against his mask. He let go of my hands and walked off. I looked over my shoulder to watch him leave. He was so intoxicating and dangerous... I liked it. "So when do I start?" I giggled.

"Tomorrow night" Shang Tsung said quickly. "now the guards will show you to your room." He said as two guards guided me towards the hall that Scorpion went down. I followed them to a huge wooden double door. They opened it and I walked inside. They closed the door behind me and I looked around the room. It was a big room at the center of the room was a queen sized bed with red blankets and black pillows. It was simple, but elegant. I smiled and started walking towards the closest. I opened it and saw a variety of clothing. I grabbed a purple lace night gown, under garments, and a towel. I walked into the bathroom and started getting undressed. I started the shower and got in. After my shower I dried off and started getting ready for bed. I walked towards the bed and laid down. I got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two: Old Wounds

The Fire Within  
By 9L1VES  
Chapter Two: Old Wounds

A/n: I hope you enjoy. please comment or send me a pm if you like story or have any confusion.

I sighed as he walked towards me...Scorpion, a strong, sexy, intoxicating man who held his head high and proud. He slowly scanned every inch of my body. I smiled as he softly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him as he removed his mask slowly. My eyes looked over every inch of his face. His hair was dark and his eyes were not glowing. They were brown and soft. I blushed as he leaned in closer. His lips brushed against mine.

"Oh Scorpion" I sighed as I closed my eyes. Our lips locked like two magnets. I felt warmth spread all over my body.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but the room I fell asleep in. I sighed harshly, the sun was just barely up. I stretched and let out a big yawn. A knock came to the door. "Coming" I said stretching one last time. I got up and walked slowly towards the door. I opened the door slowly to see Kano and Scorpion. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Morning, love" Kano said half sarcastically as they both entered the room.

"What do you want?" I said rubbing my eyes and closed the door behind me. I looked at Scorpion's butt and bit my lip. I quickly looked up and walked towards the closest.

"We have been asked to escort you around." Kano smiled.

"And what you mean by we..." I said making quotations in the air. "You really mean Scorpion" I grinned as Kano crossed his arms. "You just tagged along." I said waving a shirt at him. He glared and looked around.

"While that is true. I thought Scorpion might need a friend to help." He said patting Scorpion on the shoulder.

"We're not friends." Scorpion said slapping his hand away. Kano lowered his head and started for the door.

"I got the hint." He said as he closed the door behind him. I looked at Scorpion and shook my head.

"You don't have friends." I said grabbing my outfit.

"No" he hissed. "They just get in the way" he said crossing his arms.

"Well as true as that may be. I doubt that you don't have any." I said getting undressed. He turned around shyly as I started taking off my shirt. I giggled as he looked over his shoulder and the back the other way. I got my clothes on and started putting on my boots. " You can look now." I smiled as I walked towards him. As I did he backed up slowly. I turned to grab a brush and started brushing my hair. "Oh dang it, can you tie my strap I can never get it." I said turning around. I moved my hair out of the way as he tied it for me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. He grabbed my arm and started walking towards the door. I slid my arm away from his hand and locked my arm around his. I giggled as he rolled his eyes. He led me to a dining hall and led me to a table filled with a variety of food. He sat down next to me and scanned the room. I grabbed a couple of grapes, some eggs, and a piece of ham. I frowned as Scorpion looked around. "I really make you nervous, don't I" I said placing my hand and head on his shoulder. He looked at me with a glare. I smiled and he rolled his eyes and scooted away a bit. I rolled my eyes and started eating my breakfast.

"Come on" he said sounding annoyed.

I scarfed down what I had left to eat. I got up and started walking down the hall towards my room. I opened the door to see a familiar face sitting on my bed.

"Bi-Han?" I sighed as the memory started rushing back to me.

Three months earlier

I stood over him horrified. He got hurt protecting me. I knelt down beside him.

"Why did you save me?" I said softly.

"It just felt like the right thing at the time."He said softly.

"Oh ok,now let me save you." I said leaning over him. He looked around strangely. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I reached towards his mask.

"What are you" he said my lips brushed against his. His face turned red. I smiled and closed my eyes. I kissed him softly. I stopped as I looked at his wounds. They slowly healed. "How did you do that?"He whispered.

"I never understand how or why my powers" I said as he kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes as he put his hand on the back of my head. He sat up and put both his hands on the back of my head. I put my hands on his back. This was way to long to just be a thank you kiss.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"No it's fine." I said shyly.

"My name's Bi-Han" he said sounding just as shy as me.

"I'm Tiffany"I whispered.

He smiled and got up. I got up with him. I blushed as he pulled his mask up. He looked around and grabbed a rose. It froze in his hand. He gave it to me and scanned my face.

"I guess we'll have to pretend that we didn't just kiss." He said scratching his head.

"I guess so."I sighed.

"Well...thanks for saving me." He sighed. I nodded and pushed some hair out of the my face. He turned around and started walking away. I smiled and started walking the opposite direction...I hoped I would see him again.

Present day

"Hey" he sighed. I slowly walked towards him. As I reached him he grabbed my waist. I put both my hands on his shoulders. He put his head against mine. I closed my eyes as he moved his hands to my lower back.  
"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." I smiled as he removed his mask. I felt a cold chill go down my body.

"Bi-Han, I missed you." I said softly. He let go of me.

"I didn't come here for this." He said putting his mask back on.

"What are you talking about?"I said with confusion.

"I just wanted to see you, but I also came to talk to you about your company."He said harshly.

"Really?" I said softly."Why?"

"Scorpion is not what he seems."

"Fine , thanks for the advice."I said crossing my arms.

"Your welcome." He said walking out. I scratched my head. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?


	4. Chapter Three: The Plot Thickens

The Fire Within  
By 9L1VES  
Chapter Three: The plot thickens

A/n: I enjoyed writing this chapter ... I hope you enjoy it too!

Hours later

I paced the room. Why did Bi-Han act like that...I barely knew him anyway. He didn't know me either. I was pissed. I flung myself on the bed and wondered what he was thinking. Is he playing with my emotions? Is he jealous? Is he stupid? I let out a big sigh and pressed a pillow against my face. I was probably missing the tournament. I had to go. I would not let Bi-Han Treat me like this. I got ready and headed towards the tournament. I walked around the corner to come face to face with Bi-Han.

"Oh, Hello?" I hissed. He looked at me coldly.

"Don't act like that." He whispered harshly.

"Don't act like what? Like a reasonable person, who got her feelings messed with not only once but twice." I whispered back harshly.

"I didn't mean to..." He said as I brushed past him. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"Yeah let's do this again Bi-" I said as he covered my mouth. I glared at him past his cold hands. I wanted to punch him...but when he kissed me I felt an icy chill. that made every inch of my body cling to him.

"Come on, I'll explain."He said grabbing my wrist and tugging me in the opposite direction of where i was heading.

"Bi-Han, let go of me" I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"No you have to know the truth..before..." He trailed off.

"Before what?" I snapped, he flung open a door and pulled me in. "Bi-Han, explain?"

"OK" he whispered pulling me closer. "Scorpion is not human, he is a demon. My brother Tundra killed his family. I am guilty by association." He said lifting my chin.

"Oh" I said pushing my self away from him. "I think I understand, but that doesn't explain what is happening between us" I said pointing back and forth between me and him.

"I still don't know about that part." He said scratching his head. "I have a lot on my plate."

"Oh, and I don't!" I snapped. He put his hands up in defense.

"I like you..." He said grabbing my waist. "but i don't want you to get hurt." He said softly putting his head against mine.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Tiffany, I know that soon me and Scorpion will get in an altercation...and I don't know how it will turn out." He said wiping the tears from my face.

"Maybe I can talk to him Bi-han." I sighed.

"I don't think that will work but you are more than welcome to try." He said softly.

"Bi-han, you don't have to act like my protector. I can handle my self. I think it is my turn to protect you." I Said putting my hand on his cheek. I pulled down his mask and kissed him gently. Pushed me closer and kissed me passionately. I felt goosebumps travel over every inch of my body. He pushed me against a wall and the started kissing my neck. I shivered as he blew as he gently moved my shirt to expose my shoulder. He kissed my lips gently as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He placed his hands on my back and carried me to the bed. He laid me softly down on the bed as I let go. He smiled.

"Are you sure?" He whispered as he took part of his outfit off. I nodded as his bare chest was showing I bit my lip as he turned off the light. I giggled as he got on top of me. I bit his lip softly as he leaned down to kiss me. I could feel his hands removing my shirt. I placed my hands on his back. I shivered as I ran my fingers down his back. He started kissing my neck again and bit softly. I ran my hand up to the back of his head and started removing his mask. He sat up and pulled me on top of him I smiled as I felt him throw a blanket around my now bare back. He pressed me against him as he kissed my neck again. I felt my skin against him I gasped at how cold he was, but it felt good.

Three Hours later.

I laid my head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. I smiled as he rubbed my back.

"Tired?" He whispered.

"Yeah, You?" I giggled.

"Of course, you wore me out." he chuckled.

"I wasn't the only one doing anything." I said moving my hand under his back.

"Yeah I know."He yawned. I smiled and curled up closer and fell asleep.

The next morning

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and moved a stray of hair from my face.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" I said as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Hey, Sub-zero..." Someone said from the door. "Really Sub-zero?"

"Sektor..."Bi-Han said sitting up.

"No, you sleep with her...She was all over Scorpion."Secktor snapped.

"She is with us" Bi-Han sighed..

"Wait why does it matter. I didn't sleep with Scorpion. I just was"Secktor cut me off.

"Shut up, no one was talking to you."He bellowed.

"Excuse" I said as Bi-Han cut me off.

"Quiet both of you." He snapped.

"Sub-zero if you want to sleep with a who're, be my guest." Sector said walking out. Bi-Han got up and started getting dressed.

"Bi-Han" I whispered.

"You should go." He snapped.

"Fine" I sighed as I got up and started getting dressed. He left quickly and slammed the door behind him. I opened the door slowly and walked into the hall. I slowly turned a corner looking at my feet.

"So it is true, you are here at last." Someone said from behind me. I turned to see a pale looking man with red tattoos. " I am Quan Chi, and I think it's time you come with me." He said grabbing me. I felt every muscle in my body becoming tense and weak. He smiled as I fell to the ground. I struggled to look at him. He snapped his finger and a green portal popped up beside me. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me into it.


	5. Chapter Four: Broken

The Fire Within  
By 9L1VES  
Chapter Four: Broken

A/n: i hope you enjoy i haven't got any feedback for a while...please comment.

I felt the hard ground under me. I couldn't move, it felt like every inch of my body was broken. I felt something warm trickling down my face. _Is that blood?_ I flet someone pick me up. _I can't see. How can this person._ I felt warmth spread all over my body.

"Where are you taking her, Scorpion?" Quan chi's voice rang in my ears. Scorpion was carrying me. _Oh this is great. Where is Bi-han when you need him?_ I felt Scorpions hands hold on to me tighter.

"Scorp-" I said as I felt more heat spread.

"I said where-" Quna chi hissed from somewhere behind.

"Shut up!" Scropion yelled. "You have said and done enough!"

"Scorpion? Why can't I see?" I said softly. I started trembling.

"See she can't even open her eyes." He hissed.

"Well, she has surved her purpose. Noob Sibot is awake, you too should catch up." Quan chi said as his voice faded.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Soon, just rest." He said laying me down something soft. I nodded and tried to relax.

...

_I'm gonna kill him. That's just_ _it. _I stared at her face. He had beaten her up so much that her face was barely recognizable.

"Scorpion?" She whispered. I stayed silent. _What could I say to her? Oh by the way you were beaten because of me. _

"Yes?" I finally said.

"What happened to Bi-han?" She said softly.

"He's dead." I said shamfully.

"Who?" She said harshly.

"Me?" I sighed.

"Why?" She said as she trembled.

"I was angry. He killed my family but, I didn't want to..." I said as my voice cracked a little. This seemed...familair...She stayed silent for a while. "I'm-"

"Don't talk right now...please" She said as i saw tears trying to push past her swollen eyes. I walked over and whipped off some of the blood from her face. She turned away harshly. I was sorry but she wouldn't believe me. Ever since we me i felt an instant connection with her. At the time, I was scared and worried about what my family would say. I smiled as she grabbed my hand. She made a face and then suddenly she burst into flames. I jumped back as I watched her body turned to ash.

"Tiffany?" I yelled. I fell out of the chair as the ashes danced around in the air. A figure was visible in the ash. A burst of light filled the room I shielded my eyes as the light became to intense to bare. As the light dimmed my mouth dropped as I saw Tiffany fully healed and very naked. I quickly grabbed the blanked and threw it around her. She smiled and wrapped it around her.

"Better" She sighed almost seductively.

"What just happened?" I stammered.

"Oh, Well i never thought it would work." She giggled. "But, I can make the option of shedding my old body and coming back into a new better body."

"Wha-" I said confused.

"And by the shade of your face you enjoyed the show." She giggled looking around. "It's the same body but just healed...except."She trailed off.

"What?" I said scanning her face. She headed to the bed were a small pile of ashes remained. The ashes danced around then dispersed. "What was that?"

"You'll see." She giggled and walked towards me. I backed up and hit a wall. She pressed her self against me. I felt my body temperature rising. She smiled and started to drop the blanket

"What are you doing?" I sighed trying to pull the blanket back up.

"You obvioulsy were jealous of Bi-han. You wanted to kill him to get me right. Here I am!" She said harshly moving my hands around her waist.

"No!" I said pushing past her.

"What!" She snapped.

"I didn't do that to get to you...He killed my family!" I hissed.

"Yeah, I got that part but you knew about me and Bi-han. I remember why Quan Chi was beating me." She snapped.

"Why?" I said in a low growl.

"Because I'm pregnant with his child! And how does the saying go? An eye for an eye. He was trying to kill my unborn child for you!" She bellowed.

"I didn't-" I said cupping my hands over my face.

"You didn't know...don't say that. You stood there and watched!" She hissed. She grabbed my hands and put them on her belly. I turned away and stormed out of the room.

...

"Hmph" I said as he stormed out of the room. I lowered my head and let out a big sigh. Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see a man in a dark outfit. "You must be Noob. Don't touch me!"I said pulling my self away from him. "You may have Bi-Han's soul but you are not him."

"Precisely" He said grabbing me and pulling the blanket around me. He pulled my hand hard as portal open. I walked though it and turned just in time to see it close. I rolled my eyes and realized I was in my room. I went to the closet and put on an outfit. I turned to see a man in a straw hat. He was followed by a movie star looking person and a blonde.

"Um...Hi" the movie star guy said. "I'm Jhonny, this is Sonya, Raiden, and... where did?" He said looking around.

"Sorry somebody got cuaght up in being a detective." A guy in a grey and black outfit. I alomst fell over when I saw the next person walk in, He looked like Bi-han.

"Bi-Han?" I sighed.

"No, I am his brother Tundra do you know what-" He said as I started to feel dizzy. He rushed forward and caught me just as I fell. I smiled and touched his face.

"I'm sorry, but me and your brother were close." I sighed. "Seeing you just made me..." I said softly.

"It's OK just rest." He said pulling me into his arms and carrying me towards the others.

"Well we got her what know." Jhonny said scratching his head.

"Now we go find, Kitana." Another guy said walking in. He looke at me strangly and the shook his head.

"Yes" Radian said.

I looked at Tundra and smiled. He nodded and put me down softly. I couldn't get past how much he looked like his brother.


	6. Chapter Five: Torn

The Fire Within

By 9L1VES

Chapter Five: Torn

A/N: SO I haven't gotten any new reviews...i hope there is nothing wrong with the system or something...please comment. I love feedback good or bad. there was a misunderstanding before but it was fixed. Enjoy!

_How could she be so calm? Is she crazy?_ I starred at the back of her head as we walked to the arena. _I want revenge, for my brother. I can't help feeling she knows something. I already established that Scorpion killed my brother, but she knew something else. _

"Tiffany?" Raiden said in a hushed tone.

"What?"She whispered pulled me and her closer. She looked at me strangely.

"I just had a vision of you two..." He trailed off trailed off and rose his eyebrow.

"No!" She whispered leaned in and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and then looked at me. He smiled and patted me on the back.

"What?" I whispered raising an eyebrow.

"Your going to be..." He said as Tiffany said jabbing him in the ribs. He looked at her with a glare."He needs to know."

"Fine" She said turning around and crossing her arms.

"She's...pregnant...your an uncle." He whispered softly. My eyes grew big and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Yeah with Bi-han's baby...oh not to mention where were you?" She snapped.

"I..."I said as she cut me off.

"Not here!" She yelled. The rest of the group turned around quickly.

"Not know, we have to save Kitana." Johnny snapped.

"I don't care." she said harshly.

"Where were you?" I snapped.

"I got kidnapped...and oh my god!" She said as her face turned pale. She looked at raiden, she whispered in his ear. His eyes grew even bigger.

"Are you sure?" He said softly. She nodded and looked down sadly.

"What?" I snapped.

"She was..."

"Nothing, I'm not putting him in danger." She snapped.

"who?" I said in a low growl.

"Scorpion." She sighed.

"What about him?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Just don't kill each other." She snapped.

I scoffed and headed for the middle of the arena.

...

"What is he doing?" Raiden said.

"Being Crazy." Smoke said as Raiden held him back.

I scoffed and headed towards him. Johnny grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"What are you doing? You'll endanger the baby." He said in a low growl. I looked to Tundra he had his fists infront of him. Scorpion popped up and said something I couldn't here. I pulled away from johnny. Tundra was just about to finish him off as four cyber people showed up. I screamed and ran towards them.

"Who interrupts the emperors tournament now!" Shang Tsung said as a yellow cyborg and a red one said.

I looked at the red one more closely...It was Sektor!

"Sektor?" I screamed at him. He turned slightly and shook his head.

"No!" Smoke yelled. I turned to tundra the were shooting some sort of energy at him.

"I've had enough of this!" I said as I started for Tundra. Scorpion grabbed me and spun me around. He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Tiffany!" Raiden said as we disappeared.

...

Scorpion returned with her in his arms. I had to admit that made me a little angry.

"Let Go of me this is..." She said as she saw me. "This is both of your faults!"

"Why?" Scorpion said raising his tone as she pushed out of his arms.

"Because if you didn't kill him... He wouldn't be like that" She said pointing to me.

"I-" I siaid as she turned towards me. To be honest i wanted to run away. Her eyes seemed like they were on fire.

"Shut up your not even..." She said as tears streamed down her face. "Your brother is up there being changed into...something." She said throwing her hands up.

"Were not brothers...anymore" I said softly looking down.

"Well you weren't in the first place." She snapped walking past me.

"Where are you going?" Scorpion yelled.

"None of your business!" She screamed turning around.

"It is my business!" He yelled back.

"Why, because you-" She said as he grabbed he waist. I clenched my fists. I wanted to go over and snap his neck. "Get off me!" She snapped.

"You need to know!" He snapped as he disappeared with her.

My blood was boiling, I couldn't care anymore. She had changed...so did I. I couldn't even If I wanted to.

...

"Scorpion?" I sighed as he pulled me closer.

"I know I don't have much and I'm not even human. But you need a father figure for your children." He snapped.

"You know?" I sighed

"How couldn't I... I..."He sighed.

I started remembering what had happened when I first got kidnapped. Quan chi was not trying to kill bi-han's baby but scorpions...

...

"This is for one night, use it well." Quan chi said handing me a bottle filled with a green liquid in it. "Just don't be stupid with it." He said as he disappeared.

I turned and headed to my room. I drank the elixir and opened the door slowly to see her laying on the bed. She sat up slowly as I came in.

"Scorpion? Where?" She said softly.

"Your safe don't worry. I convinced Quan chi to bring you down here." I said in a low tone.

"Oh, that's good" She said sarcastically.

"Well, no need to thank me all at once." I snapped.

"Why should I thank you at all?" She hissed.

"Shang Tsung was going to use you for a ritual." I said softly.

"Oh" She said as her face turned red. "Thank you." I scooted her closer. She looked at me strangly.

"I love you, from the moment I first saw you." I said as she shook her head.

"But Bi-han..." She whispered.

"Sub-zero? He killed my family." I hissed.

"What?" She whispered.

"Yeah, he's an assassin." I smiled as I pulled my mask off.

"Scorpion..." she sighed as I leaned in to kiss her. She pushed me away her face turned pink. She smiled and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around me. I had waited for this moment but i seemed like it was all a dream. Don't get me wrong... I liked it. She was to willing. I should have know that Quan chi had something to do with it. He had given her something just in case this happened...

...

"Did you have fun?" Quan chi said bursting into the room.

"What do you mean?" I sighed brushing my hair.

"Did you have fun you little Whore!" he said Grabbing my hair and flung me to the ground.

"I don't know what your talking about." I sighed as blood trickled down my face.

He pulled me up by the hair and pushed me against the wall. He put his hand on my belly.

"Twins" He said throwing me against a table. He got on top of me and started slamming my head against the ground. I started loosing consciousness... I felt my whole face swelling up.


	7. Chapter Six: Where There's Smoke

The Fire Within

Chapter Six: Where There Is Smoke There's Fire

"Really?" Smoke yelled.

"Yes, She is pregnant with both Sub-zero's baby and Scorpion's" I said rubbing my temples.

"Way to go Tundra." Johnny chuckled.

"His brother's baby, stupid." Sonya said hitting him on the back of the head.

Suddenly another flash of future events came into view. Ever since the beginning of this tournament I had seen flashes of things to come. This vision was about Tiffany but unlike all the others this vision was blurry and unclear. Instead of clear words It was like I was under water and could barely make out words. Then suddenly just one sentence stuck out. "Your Children will be of both realms and be very powerful and useful." Quan chi's voice rang in my ears.

"Hello?" Sonya said as the vision stopped.

"I'm confused." I said feeling dizzy. I sat down quickly. Lu Kang rushed to my side.

"What is it?" He said in a hurried tone.

"I am not sure. I don't want to jump to conclusions." I said scratching my head.

Suddenly a portal appeared and Tiffany shot out of it and landed straight into Smoke's arms. They both landed on the ground very hard. Smoke let out a painful groan.

"Tiffany?" Smoke said with a gasp. She did not move or even say a word. "Tiffany?" Smoke said again as he turned her over. A rush of gasps filled the air as we saw Tiffany's face she looked pale and beat to a bloody pulp.

"Is she?" Sonya Whispered.

"No, not quite" Kano's voice said from the same portal Tiffany came out of.

"You son of a-" Sonya said as Johnny held her back. I was shocked to see Tiffany get up and push Smoke away.

"I'm not finished with you." She said as she spit out blood.

"Don't want to hurt your precious babies do you?" Kano Chuckled. Tiffany swiftly answered with a kick to his jaw. He stumbled back and spat out something into his hand.

"Stop!" Smoke yelled as he jumped in the way.

"Get out of my way smoke or your next!" Tiffany hissed. Smoke turned around and shook his head. Tiffany nodded and lunged towards him. In one swift move smoke grabbed her and smoked away. Kano shook his head and went back into the portal.

"Am I the only one who's confused about everything that is going on?" Sonya said shaking her head.

"No, I'm confused also." I said.

"Why does Quan Chi keep sending Tiffany back and forth between realms?" Johnny said.

"Is she in love with Bi Han or Scorpion?" Sonya said kicking some dirt.

"I am not sure but I know one thing. Quan Chi does not know yet of Tiffany's potential. Not to mention those of the unborn children in her belly." I said standing up.

"And you do?" Sonya said harshly.

"We Will have to see." I said walking in the direction smoke went with Tiffany.

...

"Are you Crazy?" Smoke said as we finally stopped.

"No!" I said in defense as I crossed my arms. "I just don't want to bring two babies into this type of situation."

"What Type of Situation?" Smoke said softly turning me to face him.

"The situation where both their father's are not even human anymore." I sighed hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on mine.

"I think I understand but you're not think of doing what I think you are?" He said sounding concerned.

"No but If They keep flinging me through portals I don't think I'll have a choice." I said as tears streamed down my face.

"And?" He said almost knowing I wasn't done.

"And, I don't want to screw up my children with lies...like my mother." I sighed as we sat down on a cool patch of grass.

"What do you mean?" Smoke said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Well my mother wasn't the best growing up. She drank a lot and wasn't always the most of responsible parents." I sighed looking down at my hands. Smokes hand was holding mine. I blushed and continued. "She ran away from her responsibility as a parent over and over again."

"I'm sorry" Smoke said pulling me in to a hug.

"It's ok." I sighed feeling safe with his arms around me.

"What about your father?" He said almost cautiously.

"He took care of us and I treated him bad for a while but recently we have got along better." I smiled as he looked down at me.

"Let me ask you one last question." He said with a grin. I nodded as he continued. "Why do you act like your so alone in this?" He said as I smiled.

"I don't anymore." I sighed.

...

"Why are you doing this to her? She did nothing wrong but fall in love with the wrong people." Scorpion yelled as Quan Chi whipped around to face him.

"Don't put this on me. Who is the one who slept with her knowing very well that the potion,which I gave you by the way, would only last one night?" Quan Chi chuckled.

"Well, If you just left her there with Him." Scorpion said pointing to me.

"If you didn't kill me and she would have had a wonderful life. But instead I have to be Quan Chi's slave." I Snapped

"Really?" Scorpion hissed.

"See you obviously don't need me here."Quan chi said ducking out into a portal.

"Bastard!" Scorpion yelled.

"Stop! We need to figure out a way to protect Tiffany and the babies!" I yelled. Scorpion slammed his fists against the wall and let out a weird sound.

"Your right" He said barely above a whisper.

"We have to come up with a plan." I said scratching my head.

...

I stared at her for a bit while she slept. She looked peaceful. I felt obligated to take care of her and her unborn children. She was to good for Bi Han and Scorpion. I could take care of her better then either of them could dream of. I had to get her to a safer place then this.

"Smoke?" She said softly.

"What do you think I should do? I love him." She sighed.

"Which one?" I giggled.

Just as she was going to say Raiden and The rest of the group popped out of a bush.

"Found them!" Johnny said with excitement.

"Great!" Sonya said out of breath.

"You are one crazy girl." Johnny said patting Tiffany on the head. She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Hold the phone!" Sonya said suspiciously. "Did we interrupt something?" She said crossing her arms.

"What! No, we were just talking." She said turning red. I couldn't help but blush too. it was weird that she was in the arms of yet another male figure.

"Nothing happened" I chuckled.

"I'll be back" Tiffany said rushing off. WE all looked at each other suspiciously.

"Must be morning sickness."Sonya giggled.

My blood froze as we heard Tiffany scream.


End file.
